


Colors

by OblivionWing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionWing/pseuds/OblivionWing
Summary: Keith Kogane was in doubt about his feelings about Shiro, but everything changes when he needs to face an unknown planet with none other than Lance Mcclain. The barriers of Keith's heart begin to fall, will he be able to deal with all that doubt?





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Leave your comment if you like! :3 Thank you!

It had been some time since Keith had been brooding in the corridors of the ship. He had already finished his morning workouts, which he had been working hard on lately. He was bored and he did not know what to do. Actually, heknew it. He knew he would walk into the main hall just to see what Shiro was doing. Seeing him made Keith feel so good, so relieved. For a long time he didn’t know his whereabouts when captured by Zarkon, and that had made him almost paranoid.

He'd been admiring Shiro for so long that he'd begun to wonder how much of it was just admiration or had it been an attraction. Of course, the Voltron captain was handsome, polite and gentle. And also, Keith had never been interested in girls before. He knew that first of all, Shiro had had some girlfriends but Keith never. He had not even been interested in any girl. Pidge and Allura were cool, but he felt nothing for them. Especially with Lance flirting with the princess when he could

He sighed.

That new guy, Lance, really bothered Keith.

They had a moment of connection in the fight with Zarkon, but he realized that nothing had changed. Idiot. He looked like nothing like Shiro, nothing. He made jokes all the time. _Irritating. Weak._ Okay, he was the first to get a lion but ... And also managed to shoot Zarkon all hurt ...

_Argh!_

Thinking about him made Keith feel nervous.

He walked into the hall to see Shiro. But he did not find who he expected.

"... What are you doing here, Lance?"

“Keith?” He turned to de red paladin.

"Err ... are you feeling better?" - Keith could see that Lance's wounds were almost completely healed thanks to the chamber of Allura's castle.

Lance looked at him for a moment, then changed his expression to a smile.

"Of course, Mr. Lance will never be defeated.”

Keith almost laughed. Almost. He managed to hold back.

“Err.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

"So ..." Lance tried to start saying something.

"I ... I'm going back to the fighting room." Keith said to cut the embarrassing moment.

He returned as quickly as possible to the corridors, his face blushing

_W-What was that ?!_ Keith thought to himself. He thought Lance was an idiot, but for some reason he could not act normally near him. Did he somehow admire him for his fight against Zarkon? Keith shook his head to push his thoughts away.

_It can’t be._

_\--_

Keith tried to stay away from Lance for the whole day. Lance and Hunk were doing something random in the kitchen and Pidge doing something on the castle computer. He was not satisfied with the course of his thoughts so he decided to train more and more. He was going to stay strong to protect his friends, and Shiro. He was going to make Red Lion even more faithful to him and ...

When he felt a jolt from the castle. Almost fell to the ground.

“Keith! Are you alright?” Allura comes close and helps him up.

“I-am, what ...”

Coran approaches.

“We're under attack! We need Voltron now!”

Everyone rushed to the lions.

"Damn, who has the nerve to attack us like this ?! Lance looked uspet.

"The Galras, probably.” Keith wanted to add an "idiot" at the end of the phrase, but he restrained himself.

“Let's form Voltron.” Shiro said ruthlessly, when everyone was already inside their Lions.

“Let's finish this guys soon!” Pidge says as she makes his lion meet the others.

But something different happened.

None of the Lions managed to merge to form Voltron.

“What is going on? Has anyone else seen that we can not merge? Guys?” Hunk says worriedly.

“Let's try one more time!” Shiro says firmly.

“But we have already tried and that it will not work!” Says Lance at the Blue Lion.

“If Shiro said, let's try!” Growls Keith.

"You're not the boss, Keith.” Lance says irritably.

“Shut up and…”

But Keith could not finish, as the lions began to be pulled by a gravitational force.

\- Be careful! They're pulling you to the wormhole! - Allura screams, trying to attack the enemy ship -

The lions were each pulled into a different hole. Allura tried to help them, without success. The paladins saw everything going dark and a gigantic force pulling their lions. They tried to communicate with each other, but they couldn’t.

“Shiro! Allura!!” Keith shouted, unsuccessfully. "Lance!" Pidge! Hunk!” He was trying to move his lion's controls – “Arrrrrgh! What the fuck is that ?!”

He felt an huge impact. So strong that he became unconscious.

 

He began to open his eyes, his body aching. Keith could barely move. He felt something warm and a strange metallic taste. He looked forward and his panel was off. He tried to force himself and pulled a lever, but it didn’t work. His arm hurt a lot. His legs too. He put his hand over his mouth and felt he had bitten his tongue and was bleeding. He kept no first aid kit there so he started to get worried.

"Anyone listening?" - No one answered -     “Keith here, answer!” Silence took over the lion.

Keith thought about speaking less because his tongue ached. He started out of the lion by hand, pulling levers and gears.

_What do I do...?_

Keith fell on the ground, which was sandy. He swayed and fell to his knees. It was windy and he could barely see anything.

“Anybody here?! Please answer!” Keith shouted as loudly as he could, feeling pain.

_Damn it..._

"Please ... Answer ... Shiro ..." Keith thought he was about to faint, his vision blurring and falling into the sand. He felt very nauseous and couldn’t continue.

“Hey, stay awake!” A familiar voice echoes, but Keith could not identify who it was.

"Come on, I'll take you to the lion."

But Keith did not have enough strength and fainted.

 

-

“You'll be fine.” - Keith wakes up with a wet towel on his face – “The incredible Lance will save you.”

. _..?!?!?_

“Wh-What? “ Keith tries to get up but is very weak – “Lance? What are you doing here? And where am I ...?”

"You're in Blue." - Lance looks at him as if it were obvious – “I brought you because you were dying outside.”

“I do not need your help!” - Keith tries to get up again but feels nauseous – “Aaaarghh ...”

“You need to be quiet, idiot}” Lance keeps passing the towel on Keith. "You're not well, you're pale. I'm going through the first aid training we studied at Garrison, remember? Which was I better than you?”

"I can’’t believe I got stuck in a place with you!" - Keith gets harsh - I'd rather have died ...

"Hey, that was rude. I though we had a bonding moment…?

Keith feels his face blush.

"N-It was nothing like that! I should have left you with the Gauls! Ah! - Keith feels pain when speaking -

"Hey, hey, you look bad, do not you?" Let me see that. Lance approaches.

\- SEE WHAT? Keith yells.

\- Your tongue. - Lance tries to take a look - Calm down, I'm not going to kiss you. He smiles mischievously.

\- W-WHAT?? - Keith bounces back, blushing a lot – A-as if I would let you!

"Relax, man, you're going to end up feeling bad. Look, there's a spray here that Pidge gave me when I got hurt in training, it's here. - Lance shows the spray - Say "aaaah" and I'll pass on you.

...

_This guy..._

-

"Aaaah." Keith opens his mouth, feeling a strange taste on his tongue. - Yuck.

Lance laughs.

"It must taste bad. Obviously, it's not made of Lance McLlain.”- He smiles and makes a pose.

Keith raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, Keith. Laugh a little.”

"I'm not going to laugh at you making those crappy jokes." He gets up, a little stronger. "Your lion does not work, either?"

"No, Blue does not answer me. - Lance speaks in a disappointed voice - And without Pidge here, I have no idea what planet we are on. But I guess we're a long way from Allura and the others ... If we were pulled by the wormhole ...”

"We have to go out looking for food and eventually something to communicate with the others." Says Keith seriously.

"But there's a sandstorm out there!" Lance says worried.

"Lance, we have to go anyway. What do we have here? Do you want to die?!”

"Keith, at least YOU are here!" - Lance nods his head - When I woke up, I thought I was alone ...

Keith blushes a little.

"DWWhat are you talking about, we do not even like each other!" Keith looks around.

When Lance was about to say something, they felt the Blue Lion moving abruptly.

\- Wh-What is it ?! - Lance asks, seeing the Lion panel - He's off! It's not him!

\- Something is attacking us! - Keith looks at the Lion monitor. - Grrr, let's finish it off and…!

One more abrupt movement.

This time it was so strong that it made Lance fall on Keith.

.... !!

“G-get away from me!”

One more move and Lance holds onto Keith, the two falling on the ground, outside the Lion.

"Oh," Lance says as he checks if everything is all right.

“Don’t do that again!” Keith says angrily.

“Calm down, princess.” Lance smirks. “I saved you, and...”

The two look at each other when they hear something coming. A kind of growl and a tremor on the floor.

"That cannot be good, can it?" Lance says, putting on the helmet of Voltron's suit.

"Take your weapon, you idiot. - Keith grabs his sword - We're going to need to fight and ...

At the same moment, a quadrupedal beast appears almost above them, trying to crush them.

“Be careful!” - Lance rolls to the right – “Keith!”

Keith tries to hold the beast with the sword.

"Get out Keith, you will not hold it, she's too big!"

“Grrr ... just look ...!” Keith pushes the beast's paw back.

Lance prepares the weapon to attack.

“Let's get this over with.”

The sharpshooter looks right into the monster's head, while Keith distracts him.

"Let's get done with it, Lance!" "Keith is fighting with the sword, defending himself.

Lance shoots, hitting the monster on the head.

“Good job, Lance!” - Keith celebrates.

“Of course.” - Lance makes a pose.

Keith shakes his head. But soon they hear more paws on the floor.

_What…?_

When they see larger monsters still coming towards them. That was just the puppy. They were huge with horns and big muzzles. They seemed furious that they killed their son. They roared aloud and came running, making the ground tremble like an earthquake.

“Lance, let's get out of here!” says Keith.

The moment Keith tried to walk, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He wasn’t strong enough since the impact of the Red. He thought he was going to die there. The monsters were so close that Keith could feel the same air as them. Panting, he could only think how he wouldn’t find out what his dagger meant, how he would not bid farewell to the people he loved, Shiro, Allura, and ...

 

 

“Keith!" Lance throws himself to save the mullet boy, grabbing him and pulling him away from the monsters.

“H-huh?” Keith was surprised.

Lance starts to shoot the monsters as best as he can.

“Stay behind me!” - Lance shouts at the red paladin.

...?

He stared at Lance's back. He never thought he was that strong. Or brave. He always thought he was a coward and weak. But not. Now he was saving him from monsters on an unknown planet. Was this another moment of connection that the two of them had? Keith still felt his leg a lot. He wanted to help but he was incapacitated.

"L-lance ..." Keith tried to say.

Then Lance managed to shoot the beasts' head. They were not dead but out of touch, which was a start.

“Keith, you are…” - the blue paladin was worried – “Your leg ...!”

When he saw, Keith's leg was a purplish red. Now he knew why he was in so much pain. His leg must have been almost crushed with impact, and he still tried to force her into the fight. He was in trouble, and big.

“Let's go to the Blue” - Lance reaches out to the smaller one – “There's more spray and we're going to make some bandages.”

Keith hesitated but took Lance's hand, which pulled him closer to him.

_Too close_ ... Keith thought.

"H-huh ... L-lance ... Thank you ..." The red paladin was proud, but he could not let it pass in vain. Lance had saved him from a disastrous death.

"Thank me when you are better." Lance looked different than when he was with the other paladins and Allura. He was always relaxed and now he was serious ...

"No, seriously..." Keith blushed a little. "You were...very brave ..."

\- H-huh ... - Lance feels awkward - N-nothing.

They enter the Blue Lion while Lance helps Keith to walk. He leads him to the armchair.

“Are you comfortable? Let's get the spray on... Keith, the wound is really bad.” Lance looks worried. "We're going to need to bandage, okay?"

"H-huh ..." Keith looks away.

He couldn’t face that new Lance. He remembered Shiro, but it was different. He could never imagine that he would be uncomfortable because Lance was being too nice, or even ...

_Too beautiful..._

...!

Keith was startled by his own thoughts.

\- Let's go now. - Lance spreyon Keith's wound, which feels a cold sensation. Then he feels Lance begins to bandage his leg.

"N-No need to do that ..." Keith looks away.

“Keith, leave it to me.” Lance says as he finishes tying. "There's some food here, Hunk always prepares before some mission. Want to eat?”

Keith nods.

“Here. Let's save some for later.” Lance hands Keith a sandwich.

The blue paladin begins to eat, still lost in thought. How could Lance be so ... protective? Keith could not stop looking at him, but when his eyes met, he looked elsewhere. He did not want to look weird, especially to know that he was looking at someone like ... Lance.

_Think about it ... he's an idiot. Stop this._

When they ate the snacks, they began to feel very cold inside the Blue Lion.

"Argh, how cold is that?" Lance says, shrinking.

-“Ah!” - Keith seems to remember something – “We are in a desert, so at night ...”

"It's going to get cold." Lance says, scratching his head. – “I do not have any blankets here ...”

Keith blush.

“We’re gonna be fine, it can’t be that bad…”

The longer the sun got down, the more the cold became unbearable. Keith was shaking from head to toe, wondering how he could handle it. His leg ached and his tongue hurt too. It all seemed like a nightmare. He almost hallucinated that he was in Allura's palace in the refrigerator. Almost even called Shiro to save him. Lance had left him in the armchair, but still ... this was maddening. Then Keith remembered.

_Lance._

Keith looked around and looked for him. He was on the floor trying to cover himself with his coat as much as he could. His breath made steam come from his mouth. Keith looked at his own fingers. They were purple from so much cold. He needed help. Needed...

_I need heat._

It's the only way we can not die frozen.

“Lance”. The blue paladin looks at him. “Come here.”

Lance looked at him in surprise.

“What?” He shivered as he spoke.

“Come here now. Don’t make me explain!” Keith felt his face blush, which was a good thing in that situation.

Lance obeys, walking half staggered by the cold.

“What's it? Is your leg hurting?” Lance says, sounding sleepy.

But Keith knew he could not sleep like that or he would have hypothermia.

"Sit with me here. We need to warm up.”

_I can’t believe I'm saying this!!_

“What?! Keith, we better not...You're already getting hallucinations and”

“Do you want to die?! Like I wanted to be around a guy like you!” Keith says angry and embarrassed.

"If you don’t want to be around, then don’t” Lance folds his arms.

“ I want to get warm”. - Keith tries to calm down. – “Please, Lance.”

“Tsc ... All right. But never let anyone know about it. This is very gay.”

_Grrr ... you shit ...!_

Lance sits down on Keith's side, who is embarrassed. The two approach at each other.

"Err ... You have to get closer, Princess ..." Lance says, looking away.

"..." Keith approaches, resting his head on Lance's chest. To his surprise, Lance smelled great. “Never talk about this with anyone, gotcha?”

“What? That you look like a little girl in my arms?" Lance involves Keith, hugging him.

“No jokes, Lance! This is life or death!" Keith says angrily.

“I know, I know little princess.” Lance rests his head on Keith's. "But it's much better this way than before."

“Shut up and let's go to sleep, okay?” Keith sighs, but more relieved to feel the warmth of Lance.

“Already?” - Lance talks with his lips against Keith's head –“I can’t sleep with you like this.”

“And why not?” - Keith laughs – “Too gay for you?”

"No," Lance says in a more serious voice. "But perhaps you have enjoyed it too much ..."

“...!” Keith blushed a lot, remembering that Lance could be very gallant. – “Shut up and go to sleep!”

"Will you kiss me good night, Princess?" Lance runs his fingers over Keith's jaw, which looks very flushed.

“And-and-I ...! “- Keith feels completely warm with Lance's proposal. If it was another time, he would never allow it, but at that moment ...

He decided not to think.

Then he pressed his lips to the blue paladin, feeling them cold.

\- That's it, good night. Keith couldn’t believe what he had done, going completely flushed but holding himself back to show nothing.

Keith did not see it, but Lance's expression was of utter surprise and shame. He barely knew what to say, trembling with his arms around Keith. He had never thought the younger would do this, he was only joking! He had never thought of boys like that, only girls, but ... now ... Keith ... had ..

Lance could not sleep that night, nor Keith.


End file.
